Tango de la Musi
by Emono
Summary: Drabbles Meme's of Epic Slash! Multi-pairings. I'm sure you'll find something you like.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a meme I stole off a rather nice slasher's journal. I saw the prompt and couldn't resist. I suggest this to anyone who doesn't feel like writing anything big, or is fishing for ideas. It's pretty fun. So fun, in fact, I did it twice. I'm going to use this story as a "Meme Fic" place. Any meme I fill out (and like) I'm going to post to this story. So here it is!**

_1. Write down the names of 10 characters._  
_2. Write a fic of 100 words or less for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers. Do NOT read the prompts before you do step 1._

**1. Brett DiBiase**  
**2. Randy Orton**  
**3. Evan Bourne **  
**4. Chris Jericho **  
**5. Cody Rhodes**  
**6. The Miz**  
**7. Christian **  
**8. Edge**  
**9. Ted DiBiase**  
**10. AJ Styles**

**

* * *

**

First Time, 4 and 6 (_**Jericho & Miz**_**)**

Freshly thirty and untouched by another man. Jericho wasn't sure what he had done to earn himself such an honor. Mike dropped a sweet kiss at the base of his ear, tilting his head and whispering lowly.

"Take me like a man."

Chris put a hand in the middle of the younger man's chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat beneath the flesh and muscle and bone. He pushed him back, further and further, until he landed amidst the white sheets of their hotel bed. Those ice blue eyes had melted, turning into pools of liquid sapphire.

"Spread your legs for me."

**Angst, 7 (**_**Christian**_**)**

Over the years, Jay had watched Adam go through whores. After him, it had been Orton…Lita, Matt, Jeff, Jericho, Cena…Cody, Ted…

All of them had warmed Adam's sheets, just as he had once done.

Adam laughed loudly as he passed his once tag-team partner, his arm slung around the youngest of the DiBiase clan. He was blushing and giddy from the seduction. Adam whispered something raunchy in his ear, not giving his fellow Canadian a glance.

Jay, his lover of so many years, was nothing more than a shadow in the hallway.

Adam had moved on.

**AU, 1 and 8 (**_**Brett DiBiase & Edge**_**)**

"Jerry! Jerry!"

"You little whore!" Edge shouted, a rather large bodyguard holding him back from pummeling the small brunette "He was mine! _Mine_, damnnit!"

Brett kicked from where he was held under the arms by two guards, showing off his muscular thighs from beneath his booty shorts and his flexing bare torso, "He's _been_ mine, bitch!"

"Who you callin' bitch, _bitch_?"

A horrified Ted buried his face in his hands, cheeks stained scarlet from the antics of his two lovers. Jerry stood beside the blonde, mic to his lips.

"So, Ted, your own brother…"

Ted groaned, but it was true.

**Threesome, 3, 6 and 9 (**_**Evan Bourne & The Miz & Ted DiBiase**_**)**

Miz had long seduced Ted away from Legacy, trapping him in the claws of seduction and securing him as his own. The blonde prince was his, and no one elses. He didn't dare share with anyone, knowing that once someone got a taste of Ted - they'd never be able to stop.

"Please, Mikey" Evan purred, grinding down on his friend's lap and bussing kisses across his jaw "Just one night? One night with the million dollar prince?"

Mike moaned lowly, lips turning up in a smirk, "Fine, Evvy. One night…but I get to watch."

"I'll remember he's yours…I promise."

**Hurt/Comfort, 5 and 10 (**_**Cody Rhodes & AJ Styles**_**)**

Cody slammed back his shot of whiskey, pulling a face as it burnt all the way down. He slammed down the empty glass, giving a single cough.

It still hurt. Randy on top of Evan, his four month boyfriend. Here he thought he had found a kindred spirit in the industry, a sweet young man who liked comics and video games. But no, he'd been betrayed. Brett, Jeff, Sabin…Randy had stolen them all.

"Let me buy you a drank."

The drawl met his ears, he looked up to find AJ smiling at him.

In those eyes, he found a friend.

**Crack fic, 1 (**_**Brett DiBiase**_**)**

Brett leaned against the willow tree, nothing field and flowers in front of him. The wind ruffled his hair, and the hair of his dolls.

Brett played with his little blonde doll, frowning at the dull gleam of the million-dollar belt around it's plush waist. He smoothed it's blonde locks, polishing the little belt with the edge of his shirt until it shined.

"There you go, my little Teddy" Brett crooned, rubbing the warm doll against his cheek "My pretty doll. My _favorite _doll."

His Cody doll lay discarded on the grass, a frown curving it's stitched mouth.

**Horror, 10 (**_**AJ Styles**_**)**

AJ huddled in the corner of his hall, using the shadows as a shield. He was swallowing down whimpers, knees brought up to his chest and a baseball bat cradled next to his body. He was trembling, cellphone clutched in one hand and the handle of his weapon in the other.

A flash of lightening illumined the hall, forcing a yelp of fear from his throat.

/God, help me…/

His cellphone went off, he hesitated for three rings before answering it.

"H-Hello…?"

"That bat isn't going to help you, honey."

AJ dropped the phone, tears welled in his eyes.

**Baby fic, 5 and 9 (**_**Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase**_**)**

Cody held his whimpering baby girl, cooing to her that everything was going to be alright and no one was going to hurt her.

"Look, Daddy's on screen" he tilted her toward the TV, where his lover was giving his live performance. She held out her pudgy hands, grunting and grasping for the image she loved. Cody dropped a kiss on her head, smiling gently.

"Don't worry" he whispered "Hero's come home eventually."

**Dark, 2 and 8 (**_**Randy Orton & Edge**_**)**

Randy waited, watched and waited, smoking just outside the arena. Co-workers went by, laughing, there but not really to his venom blue eyes.

Edge walked right up to him, cutting through the crowds to find the only one who mattered.

"You're back" Randy hissed, smoke pouring from his lips.

"I am."

"I've missed you."

Randy scraped his cigarette across the brick, sparks stinging his fingers.

"How much?" Edge purred, getting up close to his long-time lover.

"Enough to have my pretty blonde Teddy wrapped up for you."

Edge groaned lowly at the thought, "A virgin?"

"Ripe for the taking."

**Death fic, 2 and 3 (**_**Randy Orton & Evan Bourne**_**)**

Evan was pinned down along the hood of the Ferrari, a blush staining his cheeks as his blood flowed hot. His pants were pooled somewhere on the ground, his t-shirt ripped open and barely clinging to his arms.

Randy loomed over him, eyes glinting gold in the dull light of the parking lot. He pressed his larger body down upon the boy, growling softly.

"Mine" he hissed, parting his lips to reveal his fangs.

"Please…do it…"

Randy moaned as he sunk in his fangs, piercing the jugular and lapping up it's sweet nectar.

"Kill me, Sire…make me yours…"


	2. Chapter 2

_1. Write down the names of 10 characters.  
2. Write a fic of 100 words or less for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers. Do NOT read the prompts before you do step 1._

**1. Chris Sabin****2. The Miz  
3. AJ Styles****  
4. Alex Shelley****  
5. Cody Rhodes****  
6. Kevin Nash****  
7. Randy Orton****  
8. Evan Bourne****  
9. Jack Swagger  
10. Ted DiBiase**

* * *

**First Time, 4 and 6 (**_**Alex Shelley& Kevin Nash**_**)**

Kevin gazed down at the sweet boy beneath his much larger body, silver hair brushing Alex's skin and making the slighter shiver. Both were gloriously nude, both were dripping in anticipation. At his home, in Nash's own bed, where expensive silk sheets dominated their playground.

Kevin ran his hand over the inside of Alex's thigh, getting the boy to part his legs.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Kevin inquired, a softness in his usually stoic eyes.

Alex nodded, it was his first time with a man, "I'm scared, Kev."

His voice was silk on steel, "I don't hurt my own things."

**Angst, 7 (**_**Randy Orton**_**)**

Randy was so cold.

They had all left him. Every man he had ever dared to love had abandoned him because of how he acted, spoke, dressed, wrestled. It had started with Dave, then Edge, Cena…less manlier men like Cody, Ted, Evan…_gone_. Everyone he had ever shared his bed and heart with was gone. Some took comfort in each other, others left him for _no one_.

Randy was The Viper, a god among men. Nothing touched his cold heart, so no one gave a second thought to hurting him.

The bath water was hot, his blood even hotter…the razor was cold.

**AU, 1 and 8 (**_**Chris Sabin & Evan Bourne**_**)**

"Hurry!" Evan squealed, heels clicking as he crossed the room to the vanity. He was applying glittering to his eyes and cheeks, his lips even.

Chris bounced in place, wiggling his butt as he slipped into his silk panties. He fumbled for a moment with his garter, growling when his copper hair got in his eyes. He raked it back, then slid on one of his stockings.

"Chrissy!" Evan hurried over, kneeling to help his friend "We have to hurry."

"I'm trying!" Chris clicked his on his garter belt, the boy getting the other side.

"I'm no jazz spotter without you!"

**Threesome, 3, 6 and 9 (**_**AJ Styles & Kevin Nash & Jack Swagger**_**)**

Kevin came up behind his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist. He rested his chin on his shoulder, following AJ's line of sight to a tall blonde man looking of the TNA Impact ring. They were hidden by the shadows of the entrance, stalking their pray.

"See something you like, Allen?" Kevin murmured in his ear.

"Maybe" AJ cocked his head, eyes alight behind his sunglasses "I think I want 'im in for a bit."

"Mmm, really?" Kevin was intrigued by this "You wanna bring him in our bed?"

AJ compared his and Swagger's physique, "Yeah. Jus' _one_ night, though."

**Hurt/Comfort, 5 and 10 (**_**Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase**_**)**

"It's not the end of the world" Ted cooed.

"It's the end of _our_ world!" Cody wailed, tipping over the chair in their hotel.

"Honey, don' do this" Ted reached out for him, but withdrew his hand "It's jus' a draft."

"I'm never going to see you again! I'm…I'm going to be all alone ever there."

"Come 'ere."

Cody obeyed, curling up beside his older lover on their bed. Ted threaded a hand through his boy's dark hair, kissing his petal lips with a tenderness that touched the youngest Rhodes kid.

"We'll make this work."

"Really?"

"Promise."

**Crack fic, 1 (**_**Chris Sabin**_**)**

Chris sat on stool beside his window, the stone tower around him cold and unfeeling. He'd been locked up here for two years, his kingdom taken from him. His subjects loved him, but they had no idea their beloved prince was still alive. Bored and alone, but alive.

A party rode up, startling him out of his doze.

The man leading wore a suit of armor with the Styles' crest upon the breast, helmet on the back of the horse to reveal his chestnut tresses and piercing blue eyes.

"Up here!" Chris called to his rescuer, heart beating wildly "I'm up here!"

**Horror, 10 (**_**Ted DiBiase**_**)**

Ted stood over the bed, the thick hunting knife in his hand weighing nothing in his grasp. He stared down upon his lover's thick form, tasting nothing but a sour bile. Jack had cheated on him for that fedora-wearing clown, and he wasn't about to stand for it.

Ted lunged, burying the knife in his lover's tone stomach up to the hilt. Jack awoke immediately, gasping and half-sitting up. His eyes were so wide, so blue, so full of fear as they turned to the younger man.

"Ted?" he wheezed, crimson spewing from his lips.

"Nobody cheats on me."

**Baby fic, 5 and 9 (**_**Cody Rhodes & Jack Swagger**_**)**

The baby kitten looked so small in Jack's large hands, calloused and worn from wrestling over the years. He palmed the small animal, offering it to his lover like a rare treat.

"Pleathe?" he lisped, hoping to persuade the younger man.

But Cody needed no urging, "Where'd you find it?"

"Under our car" there was pain in the blonde's eyes "The rest of the litter was dead. I buried them."

"Oh" this tugged on Cody's heartstrings "Okay, let's keep it then."

Jack broke into a grin, bringing the kitten up to his cheek and nuzzling it.

Cody couldn't help but smile.

**Dark, 2 and 8 (**_**Evan Bourne & The Miz**_**)**

Evan was out of breath by the time he met his lover in the hotel staircase, all but throwing them into the wall with his powerful hug. Miz accepted it, clinging to the small form as if his life depended on it. It kind of did.

"He followed me to my room" Evan whimpered, pressing his cheek to his lover's racing jugular "I had to run, but I lost him."

"We can't keep doing this."

Evan tried not to whimper, "He won't let me go."

"We'll get through this, he'll move on" Miz lied "Orton can't have everything he wants."

**Death fic, 2 and 3 (**_**Evan Bourne & AJ Styles**_**)**

"You think yer so damn special 'cause you got a WWE contract?' Well then, you can get yerself a fuckin' hotshot of yer own!"

Those were the last words Evan had heard from his lover before the death of their relationship.

And now, looking at his tombstone, Evan realized that zombies were only a thing in movies.


End file.
